


Imagine you're pregnant and homeless

by imagineyourepregnant



Category: Original Work
Genre: BDSM, Breeding Kink, Fpreg, Gen, Hyperpregnancy, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, multiples pregnancy, rapid pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imagineyourepregnant/pseuds/imagineyourepregnant





	Imagine you're pregnant and homeless

You sit in the cold, 8 months pregnant. You’re dirty, cold and you’re belly is large. You got knocked up by an ex who kicked you out. You live on the streets with nothing but a sign that says “help me and my babies”.

One day you sit outside one of the busiest law firms in the city. At 9 am an attractive man throws you $5. When he leaves at 6 pm you’re still there. He walks past you at first to his chauffeured car and then he looks back at you.

He walks over to you and picks you up. He opens your jacket to see your belly. His eyes widen and he smiles. “Come with me”. He ushers you into the car - it’s warm and you start to drink water and eat the snacks in there. He slides you a contract out of his briefcase.

“Sign it and I can give you a better life”

You stay silent and reluctantly sign,

“only if my babies are taken care of”

He gleams “believe me they will be” he says opening your coat and lifting up your shirt. He places and hand on your belly. “Soon you’ll have a few more in there” he says slightly menacingly.

He lives in a penthouse. He wants you to live in his room but first he cleans you. After the warm bath he kisses your round, tight belly over and over before leading you to the bed. He lays you down. Locks your hands to the bed, you object but he replies “you signed a contract” and smiles. He plays with the belly before pushing himself into you - he cums and your belly swells slightly. “Oh no” you thinks as you feel another baby begin to grow


End file.
